cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Doc Delilah (Ally)
Overview Found in the Help Doc Delilah mission from Penelope Yin, and she has a faction of "Dept of Archeology". This Ally, when rescued uses Invulnerability and Super Strength powers. She spawns as a Pet of mission holder's level plus one. She must be freed and escorted out. Once you free her, at least three waves of Vahzilok will attack her (and you), so be ready. Be warned: despite her Tanker class, she's Invul, and we are dealing with Vahzilok here and their trademark Toxic damage, not to mention the horrible AI that pets usually have: some Abominations attacking at the same time can cause her trouble relatively quickly, so be close to her, keep an eye on her Health bar and help her as much as possible. Since the mission is so small my advice is to clear the whole mission, then rescue her and then deal with the waves of attackers as soon as possible as they come. If you can avoid them completely, so much the better. Doc Delilah will become a contact later in the Faultline chain of missions. Already a contact, she will show up a second time, during her last mission, Uncover the truth. This time she's far more strong against the Lethal and Smashing damage of the Sky Raiders, though she still tended to simply stand still in front of enemies just staring at the infinite instead of beating them, probably waiting for one of her toggles to recycle. Knocking back the enemy she was fighting seemed to awaken her somehow and she'd attack again for a while, but this problem kept happening once and again during my whole mission. There appears to be a bug with the mission, where if you enter the lifts, she will disappear completely from the mission. As Doc Delilah appears to have Super Jump, one method of getting around this is to get to the top without using the lifts, and let her jump up after you. Description Doctor Delilah Stein was born with herculean strength and incredible physical resistance. She fought evil as a heroine for a time, but eventually found her real calling: History and archeology. Now she combines her past life and her education into a new career as a chronicler of meta-human history, and an archaeologist of the unusual. Dr. Stein recently began investigating the lost hero bases in Overbrook, looking for clues to fill in the history of pre-Rikti War heroes and villains. Quotes During the Help Doc Delilah mission: (once free) Thank you for the help, Hero. I am Dr. Delilah Stein. Penelope Yin sent you? Well, that's just fantastic, I need to get some information to her. By the way: do you know a man named Jim Temblor? I heard you worked with him recently.'' (at the mission exit) Now, I'll go tell Penelope what I found out about her Daddy. Could you take this info by Jim Temblor? During the Uncover the truth mission: Doc Delilah will be ambushed and captured by a unit of Sky Raiders as soon as the mission starts, so you'll have to free her: Doc Delilah: Now I really walked into that. Assault Raider: Don't worry, Ma'am Captain: We won't hurt you. Captain: We're under orders to deliver you to him. Doc Delilah: Now really! You can tell your weasel of a Captain that I am not interested in his advances! ''And if he keeps this up, I'll fold more than his jet-pack into an origami crane! (agroed) Asault Raider: We got trouble! Captain: Who, Hero or the girl? Assault Raider: Both! Doc Delilah: If you don't mind, I'd prefer to just beat these robbers senseless and stop talking about this matter. (once freed) Doc Delilah: Frankly, I feel a little embarrased. Well, let's get back to the task at hand. Powers During my mission, she used Superstrenght/Invul powers. This is what I saw her use: Powers Category:NPC Allies